Patch panels are used to provide an interconnection between network elements. Patch panels typically include interconnecting circuitry positioned on or within a housing or other panel structure for connecting two telecommunications cables. Conventional interconnecting circuitry includes jacks and other cable interface structures which are electrically connected in order to electrically connect the telecommunications cables.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to such systems and arrangements to provide additional functionality and usability.